


I Couldn't See For The Lights

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [65]
Category: AOMG, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: AOMG's awesome, but not in the ways you'd expect
Relationships: Jung Kiseok | Simon D/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga & Jung Kiseok | Simon D
Series: Tumblr Fics [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 6





	I Couldn't See For The Lights

The best thing about AOMG is not the sofas at the back of every studio, or the ease with which new equipment can be purchased and installed. It’s not the support of fellow artists who genuinely want to see each other reach their full potential, nor is it the lack of a concrete schedule and dance classes. It’s not the cameras being pulled from their faces, or the ability to step outside the building without someone reeling them back in, or even the removal of the goody two shoes masks they’ve all been wearing for so long. The best thing isn’t being able to eat whatever they want. It’s not finally getting out of the dorm. 

No, the best thing about AOMG is the time. So much of it, handed out like it’s nothing. Their obligation to the company is measured in albums rather than years and they can take as long as they want to pull together and create something they can be proud of. No one comes banging on the studio door two hours from a deadline to remind them that if they can’t write the thing themselves Pdogg will do it, and if they can’t hit all the notes autotune will still be there for them. 

Which isn’t to say autotune is not still there for them. Now that it’s not being held like a sword over his head, Yoongi can actually see the value in it’s song saving powers. It’s particularly useful when the others have given up on the production process and there are still kinks to be ironed out. 

It’s pretty difficult to blame them for getting bored. Now that he can have full control Yoongi all but insists on it and Namjoon and Hoseok’s attempts to join in with the technical aspects of their music have been getting more infrequent. Leave the writing to them - Namjoon was always the better lyricist and Hoseok invariably finds a new way to approach a track that none of the rest of them might have considered. On reflection, Yoongi has come to realise he’s something of an average rapper. But he’s learned enough about production from Bang PG, Pdogg and Slow Rabbit to give him a fair start, and when he really gets stuck Gray is usually happy to help out. 

Sunghwa, not Gray. It’s been months and Yoongi’s still getting used to the change. 

He sits, basking in the glow of the mixing board, one headphone held to his left ear as he fiddles with the bass setting. He is alone and unhurried. For the first time in a long time, he might even be at peace. 

The soft click of the door swinging open drags Yoongi’s attention away from the track he’s working on. He twists in the producer’s chair to see the familiar figure of Kiseok lolloping into the room, practically drowning in one of his various oversized hoodies and smelling strongly of fried food. There was never any confusion with names there, Simon D or SsamD or whatever never quite fit right. 

Kiseok catches Yoongi’s eye and his face splits into a lopsided grin, “how’s it going?”

“S’going good. Wanna listen?”

Kiseok cocks his head like he’s thinking about it but Yoongi already knows that he’s going to say no. It’s becoming something of a routine for two of them: late night sessions where Kiseok demands something of Yoongi in exchange for his opinion. 

Only Kiseok rarely asks for anything for himself. Sure, one night he insisted that Yoongi go back over old Bangtan choreography for the entertainment factor but that was a one off thing. Usually he asks that Yoongi take half an hour off, or go get a drink with him, or just plain reminds him that he’s not working to anyone else’s deadline. 

“Still gotta grind for it,” Yoongi replies. 

Kiseok drops onto the sofa in the corner and pulls a box of fried chicken out of the depths of his hoodie. “You’re not wrong kid. You also gotta eat.”

“Just five more-”

“Now!” Kiseok’s not angry, even the insistent tone of voice he uses when he’s short on patience is relatively light. There’s something in his eyes though, something soft yet intense that never fails to stop Yoongi dead in his tracks. 

Besides, the chicken does smell good. Yoongi wrestles himself to his feet and makes his way over to the sofa. He lets himself be pulled into a half hug, instinctively gravitating towards Kiseok’s body heat. He’s always so warm, like a great hearth waiting to tempt Yoongi to idleness. 

“Open wide,” Kiseok purrs, picking up a piece of chicken and flying towards Yoongi’s mouth like he’s feeding a child. 

It’s impossible to tell if it’s supposed to be patronising or sweet, but as long as he’s allowed into this warm little pocket of the world, Yoongi can’t say he cares to see the difference. He opens wide, bites down, he’s still not used to tasting grease and not feeling guilt immediately congeal at the back of his mouth. 

Kiseok hands over the drumstick so that Yoongi can go to town on it and selects a thigh for himself. The best part is that they can take as long as they want with this, they have all the time in the world. 

“Thanks hyeong,” Yoongi says, two drumsticks and a thigh down and starting to get rather full. 

“No worries,” Kiseok replies. His hand slides down to wrap around Yoongi’s waist, pulling him in closer. Neither of them says a thing but it’s impossible to ignore, the drag between their bodies, like maybe one night they’re going to close the distance all together. 

One night. Not tonight. Yoongi doesn’t allow himself too much longer on the sofa before he brings a set of headphones over for Kiseok to listen to the track. But he does allow himself some time, to enjoy the sensation of being held and fed and cared for. It’s the start of something, of that much he is sure, and one of the better things about AOMG is that when the time comes he can explore that at his own pace. No stress, no deadlines. Perhaps this is what it feels like to achieve inner peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:  
> >pauseforthought: I think they'd enjoy collaborating with aomg  
> >>Merixcil: Me too! :)


End file.
